


The Sins of the Father

by ylaris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Compromised, Fast and the Furious series - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I don't really know how FBI works, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Childhood Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylaris/pseuds/ylaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dom got back for Letty's funeral, he decided that it was better if he stay the hell out of Brian's way... but when Mia told him that Brian had a daughter, he knew that he needed some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic in this fandom and I'm really anxious about it  
> REALLY ANXIOUS!  
> I feel like I should warn you that this is not betaed, so please try no to cry tears of blood because of my fatal grammar errors.
> 
> so after the warning, there's only one thing left to say: Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, I own nothing!

Looking the casket descended, Dom asked himself if this wasn’t some kind of dream. He hadn’t sleep in more than 30 hours, so it could be all a hallucination of some sort. He felt all his muscles heavy and his mind was a foggy cloud. He has been driving nonstop since he heard about the funeral date.

He could lie to himself and imagine that this is not more than a dream; that this whole funeral is no more than a nightmare; that he could wake up any minute now, and Brian will be next to him, warm and real and he would bury himself in his warm as a way to escape this reality.

But seeing Brian again, after all this years, made him come back to the present. Because Brian wasn’t his anymore; hadn’t been for almost 5 years, when he revealed himself as a cop and Jesse got killed and everything went to hell.

So no, this wasn’t a dream.

When he dream about Brian, he always looked exactly as he left him 5 years ago, with the Californian, surfer look and bright smile. In his dreams Brian always looked back at him with eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

Now, it seems like a faded resemblance of Brian. He looked every part of the cop he was with the short hair. It made him look older, more like Dom’s age than Mia’s as he first thought when he first knew him.

He also looked tired and sad, like he was really mourning a passing friend; which doesn’t make much sense, because Brian never really worried about him. Them.

Dom sighed again and tried not to think about the man anymore. He was here for Letty.

But trying not to think about Brian only made him think even more about him. Seeing him again made all the feelings rush back to him, and he hated himself for that. He was not a hopeless romantic, everybody knew that, he didn’t pine after anyone. Then again he had never loved anyone the way he loved Brian, he couldn’t stopped himself from being affected by this man.

In Panama, when the days were slow he started playing with the what if´s. What would have happened if Brian had get into the Supra and ran away with him?

 

 

_“Dom… Dom” He heard Brian yelling above the noise of the sirens getting closer. “Are you ok?”_

_“I wasn’t expecting that.” He said while getting out of the destroyed car. The acrid smell of burned rubber against the pavement made him want to throw up for a couple of minutes._

_“Are you ok?” The baby blues were full with worry and tiredness. It has been a long couple of days._

_He looked at Brian, at Brian the cop, at the complete stranger in front of him. And he saw the same concern in those eyes that it was a week ago at the race war. How was that possible? He should have been just the cover. He should have seen nothing more than the cool exterior that Brian always show, but instead he could read Brian like a book._

_Maybe he has a concussion and that’s why everything seems so strange. Everything was so fucked up._

_He noticed Brian checking him up. Making sure there is nothing wrong, and that angered him instantaneously. Who was Brian to worry, he lost that privilege._

_“Take it” Brian said breaking through his thoughts and discovered him giving him his car keys. Dom looked at him for a couple of seconds and Brian looked behind him anxious. “Come on man, before they arrived”_

_“What are you doing Brian, why are you doing this to me?” Dom asked, and he was sure that life didn’t make any sense anymore._

_“Come with me” Dom said, and even he surprised himself with his words. Even so, he was holding his breath, waiting for Brian to reply; waiting for Brian to give him something, anything to cling to._

_“I…” Brian was speechless, his whole body frozen in astonishment. “Dom… I can’t”_

_Dom wanted to protest, wanted to beg Brian to tell him that this between the two wasn’t a lie, that it was real. “Last chance” He said, and his voice came out very grave, trying to speak around the lump in his throat._

_“Go” Brian said, and his eyes showed Dom that he understood as well, that he had sealed their chance to be together. They will never see each other again._

_Dom walked to the car and every step was heavier than the last one. As he reached the car, he could hear the sirens getting closer. As he started the engine he looked through the mirror to see Brian looking at him. None of the usual cool stance was present; Dom could almost taste the despaired radiating off Brian; until he looked back to him, and he was snowman again._

_Even now Dom never knew if he imagined the look or not._

 

 

Maybe it was for the better that they didn’t end up together. Brian made him felt too much.

He felt the exact minute Brian spotted him. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he locked eyes with O’Conner.

_O’Conner now Toretto, you have to remember that._

Brian broke the eye contact first and he left as soon as the funeral was over. He dragged with him two other guys that looked like cops.

When there was no one else from the funeral and the graveyard went quiet again, he got closer to the casket. He stood there for a long time before dropping a single rose next to the other wreaths, and took off.

“I’m so sorry Letty”

 

 

TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF

 

 

Brian cursed himself while he ordered some coffee. He knew he shouldn’t have dragged Mia here after letting her go of her encounter with Stasiak. He should have left while he was still in one piece.

The truth was that he didn’t have any strength in him to fight anymore, not even against his own desires.

He was so tired.

“Why don’t you tell me why do you drag me here, Brian?” Mia said bringing him back from his thoughts.

Brian tried to think how to approach the topic. He needed Mia to listen to him, so she could send Dom away.

“You know they are going to capture Dom. Maybe worst” He said and the he took a pause and looking right into her eyes, he continued “I don’t want any of you locked up. So you should stay separated so neither of you are in danger”

“That’s what you have to say to me after 5 years?” Brian swallowed but never broke the eye contact “All of the sudden you care about what happen to us?”

“What I did to you was wrong. I’m sorry about that. It was the hardest thing I have to do” Brian knew that she had called in his bullshit. Leaving the Torettos behind was hard, but not the hardest thing in his life.

“I’m sorry too Brian. I’m so sorry that you had to come into my home and get everything messed up. I’m sorry that you had to pretend to be my best friend and that you made my brother fell in love with you. I’m so sorry that you ripped my family apart. I’m very sorry that that was hard for you.”

Brian looked at her and confronted all the pain and anger that was in those beautiful eyes. He accepted it all.

“I lied to you. I lied to Dom, I lied to everybody. That’s what I do best, that’s why the feds recruited me” Another lie.

“Maybe you are lying to yourself” Brian had had forgotten how perceptive Mia really was “maybe you are not the good guy pretending to be the bad guy. Maybe you are the bad guy pretending to be the good guy, you ever think about that?”

_Only every day of my fucking life._ Every possible thing that Mia has to say to him, he had already thought about himself. “Everyday”

With those Words Mia seemed to deflate, all the anger escaped her leaving her only tired. She stood up to leave “I’ve always wonder” She said standing in front of him. “Why did you hit on my brother that day? How could you have known something about him that even I didn’t know? Why did you let him go that day?” The last question seemed to be the most important one for her, for some reason.

“I don’t know” He lied.

Mia looked at him with disappointment before he turned around to leave the coffee shop. While she was going out, an African American man entered the shop yelling Brian’s name. Mia stopped in his track and turned back to see the two men interacted.

“Jesus Roman, when did you? How did you?” Brian looked at the man surprised. Mia noticed that Brian instantaneously changed his whole stance, to one more open. He looked ten years younger.

“Bri, I found her” The man had a pretty contagious smile and Mia catches how a half formed one get frozen in Brian’s mouth.

“What?” Mia read the whispered question in Brian’s mouth.

“I found her man, I found your daughter. She is nothing like you, she is a truly fighter, bruh” The larger man hug Brian, but Mia could see Brian face from where she stood, frozen. She startled when she saw how the astonishment melt from Brian face and he even let a couple of tears run down his face and then hug the other man. “Come on man, don’t ruin the shirt” The other man said to Brian as he let go and slipped on arm around Brian’s shoulder. “Let’s go, if we left right now…”

“Daughter?” Mia didn’t realize that she had said it out loud until she realized both men were looking at her.

“You know her, bruh?”

“Yeah… she is Dom’s sister”

“Well damn”

 

TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom finds out about Brian and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for the looong delay, hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> The timeline of this chapter is inmediately after the last one and until after the race to have a spot as Braga's drivers in Fast and Furious 4.
> 
> I OWN NOTHING!

 

 

When Mia arrived home it was well past 5 in the afternoon. She was tired, not only she spent all night in an interrogation room but after that she had her encounter with Brian and that left her late for his shift.

She was really tired when she arrived, she want nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep for the next 10 hours straight; as she was about to do it, she remembered Dom and it made her wary that she could hear nothing. She knew that Dom has to be in there, ‘cause there’s no other place for him to be, but he couldn’t hear him nor see his car anywhere.

“That was fine” he said to herself “if I can’t hear him, no fed no cop can either”

She entered the kitchen and started making something to eat. She wasn’t really hungry, and the knot in her stomach wouldn’t let her eat anyway. But she suspected that Dom hadn’t eaten yet.

When she brought the food to the garage, she saw Dom in his working clothes looking over his car. “You hungry?” she asked softly trying not to scare him. Dom nodded, never looking away from his car. She knew that he could lose himself in his project for hours, so she put the tray in the desk and made his way to leave the garage. When she was at the door she heard the voice of his brother.

“What did they asked you?”

“Nothing Dom, there were all things I’ve done before” she said, and her voice came out much more bitter than she anticipated. Dom looked at her with a surprised look. “I’m really tired, that’s all”

“Get some rest, bella Mia” Dom hug her strongly and then put a soft kiss in her forehead. “I know this is not…”

“Don’t, Dom.” Mia interrupted. “You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. What’s done is done, and we are family, I’ll always have your back.” Dom hugged her again and Mia got out of the garage. The cold air hit her suddenly and she got stuck in the middle of his back yard, hesitant about what to do. She what to tell Dom about Brian… but…

“Mia?” Dom asked from the garage, where Mia realized he could see her, standing still.

“Have you seen Brian?” Mia asked him before she could stop herself. Dom didn´t answer and she enter the garage and closed the door. “He got me out of the police station”

“I’ve seen him” Dom said reluctantly.

“Yeah, we have a coffee together” Dom raised an eyebrow but had no other reaction.

“He said… some things” Mia said lamely, how can she even begin to approach the subject?

“Interest thing?” Dom asked almost nonchalantly. Mia saw through his bullshit. If he didn’t care about the subject he would have said nothing.

“Some. Mostly bullshit, but… at the end, this guy appeared out of nowhere and started talking to Brian and... did you know that he had a daughter?” Dom rose at the maximum of his height with a trouble expression. He went to the back and crushed his bottle of corona against the wall. Mia jumped a little but made no further movements and wait.

His brother was a very passionate man, quickly to get hot headed, but it usually faded away just as quickly.

Sure enough, no more than 5 minutes later, Dom was back on the game and asked Mia for all the details.

“It was a real shock to me” Mia said after sharing all the events with Brian to his brother. “and Brian was very silent about it, almost didn’t tell me a thing”

“He always was a private man” Dom mused to himself.

“Did you...” Mia didn’t really want to add more fuel to the fire, but she had always wondered “Did you ever asked yourself how much of the Brian we knew was real?”

“I assume none of it was real” Dom said in a quiet voice. He got up and started looking at the engine again. “So he is married.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so”

“And how do you think the girl came to be?”

“Do we need to have the conversation about the bees?”

“Brian will never...” Dom stopped himself and swallowed slowly “Well I think anything could be true now.”

Mia recalled the last part of their conversation, what Brian has said to her was still in her mind.

_“I know I was shit to you all and that I own you one, but she is the only thing I have left and I’m gonna to protect her from everything I could ever perceive as dangerous, and that includes you. I’m sorry”_

“He never said anything concrete about her, he just said that it was his and he was trying to protect her”

“Protect her? From what? Us?” Don snorted as he took the computer and started fixing the electronics.

“Well, you are the criminal he was looking for”

“Didn’t stopped him from getting in my bed” Dom mumbled before he could stop himself. Mia arched and eyebrow, clearly not impressed. “So, you have a theory about her… conception?”

“Not really, do you think this is the reason why he never contacted us?” Mia mused.

Dom could see the hope in Mia’s eyes. She and Brian had had a very strong bond ever since the blonde has entered in their lives, but he didn’t want his sister to get her hopes up.

“I don’t know, don’t think so. If he ever care about us, he would have come clean. He wouldn’t have hide something like this from me, us.” Mia nodded once a little hesitant.

She said her goodbyes to her brother and left him alone with his thoughts. She didn’t agreed with Dom, but could see that he was hurting right now. After all… He did think that Brian may have been the one for him.

_“You and Brian looked really close.” Mia looked up from her homework at the voice of her brother. She nodded and waited for Dom to get to the point. “Will you be opposed to him being a permanent part in this house?”_

_Mia incorporated and hugged his brother really tight. “It will be so good. I just want you happy”_

_“He made me happy.”_

Mia shake her head to get rid of the memories, and started a bath to tried to relax enough to sleep without any thought about his brother or his possible love life.

TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF

He knew he was dreaming. He couldn’t stop himself for dreaming; because a part of him, didn’t want to abandon this dream word.

He knew he was dreaming. He knew it because in this dream word he was warm and his whole body felt just the right amount of tiredness of a good night.

His mind, stuck in this weird place between awake and sleep made him resemble of all the other times when he had woke up slowly and peacefully, with a warm body right next to him.

_“Let’s sleep in. I think my boss wouldn’t object”_ The rough and sleepy voice made his heart pang. He commanded his mind to wake up, but then, he remember what happened after that and his mind decided that hate him, so he keep remembering.

_“Yeah? You think you can fool your boss? I don’t know, he looks kinda tough to me” Dream Dom said to Dream Brian_

_“He is a tough guy, but he is the best one as well. Besides, I know he is a softy for me”_

_“Oh yeah? This fella sounds like a marshmallow to me. Why are you with him again?”_

_Dream Brian climbed Dream Dom and sat in his lap. Dream Dom embraced him with a hand in his hip and a hand in the lower back. Dream Brian kissed him slowly. “I’m with him because he is the best in the sack, of course” Dream Brian laughed after that and it rumbled in Dream Dom’s belly. Dream Dom pushed him off him to the other side of the bed and got up. He looked for his underwear to take a shower and started the day. He felt Dream Brian following him with the eyes the whole time._

_“Aren’t you going to get up?” Dream Dom asked after he had founded his underwear and a towel._

_“Yeah, just looking a fine piece of ass, yah know?” Dream Brian said cocky._

_“I should know. It’s mine. Come on, get up”_

_Dream Dom looked just as Dream Brian had done while the other man looked for his things to go to the shower together. When Dream Brian was beside him he took his hand to have Dream Dom’s attention._

_“I wouldn’t trade this, what we have, for anything” He whispered just inches apart from Dream Dom’s lips “I choose to make this race with you. There’s no one I would choose, other than you, to have at my side. I would follow you to the final line Dom” Dream Dom crushes his lip with Dream Brain’s._

Dom finally woke up and cursed. He got up from the couch where he had fall sleep and looked at the polished modified Charger and breaths a couple of time to focus himself.

It doesn’t matter what had happen between Brian and himself, how may promises were broken, how many love words were whispered in the death of night. The truth was that Dream Brian, and the real Brian weren’t the same person. And all the plans he had made were with Dream Brian; a man that never existed outside Dom’s dreams.

Dom went to the bathroom to prepare himself. He had a race to win.

 

TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF

 

After the race, Dom was surfing the adrenaline high that came. The angry voice of Brian made little impact in his giddy feeling until he looked at him, and saw the panic in those baby blues.

“I didn’t know there were any rules” he said looking at his eyes, Brian’s were bright and full of light, adrenaline running high for him too; but there was a veil of terror as well in those eyes.

Dom could hear some words being spoken to them in Spanish, but he couldn’t focus. Instead of looking away from Brian, he looked again and whispered “Go to your daughter, to your family, don’t get involved in this”

Brian’s eyes widen and the whispered almost got lost in the voice of the other man “They have her”

“Now that’s what I call real driving” The man reached them and squeezed Dom’s arm.

“No that’s bullshit man!” Brian’s angry shouts made a bell rang inside Dom’s mind; Brian always was the snowman, the cool and collected man.

“What the hell?” Dom thought, but was interrupted to said anything from the voice of the latino man.

“Go crying to your mama, eh?” Dom saw Campos getting closed and looked quickly at Brian, only to see him walking to his car. All the thoughts about Brian flew away from his mind as he concentrated in founding Letty’s murderer.

 

Only hour after, when the adrenaline wore off and he was resting his sore body in his bed, Dom would remember Brian whispered and panic words.  _They have her_.

Dream eluded Dom that night.

TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF TSOTF

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and to hear what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Wish I could said it will be faster the updates, but it won't, real life is really kicking my butt right now. but I'm writing, slooow, but is happening
> 
> I'm sorry for the english, I'm working on it, but I don't have a beta, I do what I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sooooo sorry for taking so long.  
> Life is a bitch when you want a couple of days to write

  **Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is all for fun, no money involved.**

 

 

“How many O’Conner you think live in this state?” Dom asked casually form the kitchen as Mia entered the house, scaring her halfway to death in the process.

 

“Jesus Dom!” She exclaimed startled “Warn a girl… and I don’t know… a lot?”

 

“156 to be precise”

 

“That’s … a lot”

 

“How many of them have only a daughter?”

 

“Dom… you didn’t” Mia said looking at his brother.

 

“43” Dom said as if Mia hadn’t said anything “How many are cops with B for first name? Just two”

 

Dom looked at her for a couple of seconds and then sighed. Mia sat next to him. “His daughter is in the hospital”

 

Mia looked at him with big astonished eyes. “Keep going, I’m assuming you get all this information from Julio… right?” He was… an acquaintance of Dom; he used to run the people in the race for him.

 

“Yeah, I paid a little extra for the new information. He completely rip me off, but it was worth it. Apparently, the girl come to be in total tuition of Brian 5 years ago. The mother is a junkie, and has a restriction order against the child, put by Brian. He disappeared of everything for almost 4 years. Then he reappear in Miami, as an active cop over there. Then the FBI recruited him back here. The girl admission to the hospital is almost the same with Brian’s to the FBI” Dom had his hand in his head as he talked. He only nodded when Mia rest a bottle of beer next to him.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“That I need to talk to this girl” He said with resolution. He looked at her and she knew what was coming.

 

“I cannot do that” She said immediately

 

“Mia, I just need you to distract the nurse while I get in the room, she is in the same hospital you work for”

 

“Dom… leave the girl alone, why are you doing this?” She knew he would do this, no matter if she help him or not

 

“I need to know”

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

The children’s hospital in Los Angeles was a huge building. Dom had to look at a map to know where the kid was. When he get to the long-term wing, it surprised him the vivid colors of the walls and all the pictures. Mia spend a lot of time looking at all of them.

 

“You go ahead Dom, I’ll talk to the nurses” She said without stopping admiring the pictures.

 

“Thanks, Bella” And he went looking for the room 2360, O’Conners. From outside he could hear the voice of a little girl. No more than 10 years. The door was half way open.

 

“Yeah Daddy, I’m all done with my classes for the day” Dom could see a blonde head looking away from the door with a cell phone in his ear.

“It was interesting, they taught us about the congress today… No daddy, I’m not gonna be a congress-woman! I’m gonna be a lawyer!” Dom enter the room quietly and hide behind the curtains in the head of the bed.

“Yeah” the girl giggles “No, I’m gonna work really hard and you are gonna take a sabbatical. Your only worry will be have my lunch ready” She listened at the phone for a couple of seconds and then laughed. She had the same free and wild laughter than his daddy. “Because you make the best mac n’ cheese” The girl laughed again, but it was kill short when she had a coughing fit that last at least a couple of minutes.

“I’m fine, daddy” She said when she could breathe again. The sweet voice was now rough and tired, and a wet note in her breathing was clear. “I’m taking the meds… yeah, don’t worry… I know… daddy, I miss you when will I be out of here? ... but I’m fiiine, that was nothing, I chocked is all, and the nurses said I’m getting better at the exercises, I’m not having any trouble running now and also…” she was talking so quickly than she had to take short gasp for air and then she had another coughing fit.

 

_Yeah, she was fine_ , Dom though sarcastically.

 

“Daddy, I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to be in the house again and going to school and… yes I know… I do understand I just… I don’t want to be here anymore” The complete misery was almost palpable in the girl voice.

 

“Don’t be like that, your old dad is going to think we treat you poorly” Said a voice from the door. Dom made sure he was completely hide before keep listening.

 

“Is not that nurse Frankie… I want to be home with dad, that’s all” she said to the woman from the door. The nurse put a tray in the desk next to the girl “It’s dinner time” She said over the phone.

“Five more minutes Kathe, then you hang up and eat your food. Ok?” The nurse said. The girl nodded while sitting in front of the desk, phone in her ear still.

 

The nurse pet her hair and left the room, the girl seemed to hear whatever Brian was saying to her while she eats.

 

“Yeah, he is really nice… no he didn’t said when he will be back, are you coming back tomorrow? ... Always … I just, wanna check I guess… I know daddy I do too but it’s been 2 months already I want to get better and get home” the girl giggled sadly as she listened to her dad “I can’t drive yet daddy my legs don’t reached the pedals” She giggled for real this time “I’m not a dwarf… I don’t need a car that I can’t even legally drive” she giggled again “that’s because I’m gonna be a lawyer and send to juvie at all the punks”

 

Dom almost snorted at that; Brian’s daughter all right “exactly like you and Rome when you were young… nooo, cops are mean… but you are not a very good cop, now are you?”

Whatever Brian had said back to her made her laughed again, thankfully she didn’t cough because of it this time “But daddy you will be at my house making me noodles, not being a bad cop” She giggled and listened for a couple of seconds and Dom noticed her face fall a little “yeah it’s been more than 5 minutes but daaad” she whined “alright, you promise to be here tomorrow… because I want to see you every day… I will… I do too”

The girl hanged up and put the phone next to the tray, then finished the glass of milk and looked directly at Dom “I know you are there. Who are you?”

 

Dom made himself more visible but stayed behind the door “Friend of your dad”

 

“Bullshit. I was talking to him, he would have said something” He smiled a little at the spirit in this girl, even if she was completely crazy for confronting a stranger

 

“Your dad doesn’t know about me coming, but I want to meet you. I did something wrong to your old dad some time ago, and I’ll like to make amends” The girl looked at him for a couple of seconds before closing the door and sitting in the bed. She offered him the chair. He sat.

 

“What do you wanna do?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me… can I do something for you? Tried to get you your mom or something?” He said remembering those times when Mia was sick and the only one she would called for was her mom.

 

The girl got paled and serious “You are not a friend of my dad, you are a cop or something worst” and then reach for the button to call for the nurse. Dom took his wrist, minding his little and bony wrist. The two of them struggled a couple of seconds before Dom could retrieve the girl’s hand from the button.

 

“Let me explained, I’m an old friend of your dad”

 

“No, let me go” She struggled a little more and then said “If you were his friend you would have never asked about that woman”

 

“I’m sorry didn’t mean to upset you, but I’m an old friend of his and he never told me about you, I’m just trying to understand what happened” She stop fighting so suddenly than he released her in surprised.

 

“What you have been saying sounds a lot like a person of dad’s past, but I was talking about him today to daddy and I don’t remember when you entered. So I am gonna ask you 3 question, if you answered them correctly I’ll believe you, if not I’ll scream. Deal?”

 

“Deal, shoot”

 

“Ok, first thing first… your age?”

 

“32” The girl arched her eyebrows but didn’t comment.

 

“Ok, the name of your best friend. He met me at his hospital room when he was discarder from his arm and…”

 

“Vince met you?” Dom interrupted. The girl smiled but didn’t said anything else.

 

“yeah well, there was other cops that day, and people can read the file and know the birth date, soooo… I know! This is something only my dad, the person who may or may not be you and me knows about… what’s the exact date of the day that my dad get to know the real Dominic Toretto?”

 

“May 22” Dom said without thinking about it, while the memories invaded him.

 

_“So buster, how long are you planning on staying here?” Dom said amused while looking at Brian jumped, as Dom knew he would. Brian has been engross in the same car for almost four hours and didn’t reacted when all the other boys and Letty called it a day._

_“Dom, shit man didn’t hear ya there” Brian said, then he smiled a little and looked back at the engine “I kinda got lost in the work, I think”_

_“Ya think?” Dom smirked at him “Come on, let’s eat. My treat”_

_Brian looked at him, and it could have been the fact that they were alone or that it was late at night or that his life seems to be an endless spiral of bad decisions, that he said “that a date?”_

_Dom looked intensely for a couple of seconds and then nodded “you want it to be?”_

_“I do”_

_“Then let’s go”_

_Mia will ask him later where they went, and Dom wouldn’t be able to recall the place, no what they eat._

_He will forever remember, though, the little dimple in Brian’s face, when he laugh. The way he kissed him when they arrived at Harry’s place; and the little noises he did when they were in the middle of one of the most awkward but earthshattering sex he had ever had._

_As they were still feeling the afterglow, Brian with his head in Dom’s chest would looked at him, with his incredible blue eyes, and asked him “What day is it today?”_

_“mmm? Wednesday 22, why?”_

_“Because today was the day that I officially meet the real Dominic Toretto”_

 

“It’s you!!” The girl exclaimed, breaking through the fog of memories in Dom’s mind “It’s so nice to finally meet you! My dad talked about you a lot, I already want to be like Mia when I grew older!” The girl bounced in the bed making Dom smile.

 

“Hold your horses crazy girl” Dom said fondly “We don’t have much time, when is the nurse coming to check on you?”

 

“Not for another 30 minutes” The girl said looking at the clock in the wall “I’m Katheryn O’conner, nice to meet you” She said giving him his tiny hand to shake, Dom obliged.

 

“Dominic Toretto”

 

“I know!” Kathe bounced in the bed again. As Dom feared, the girl started coughing.

 

“Hear me out crazy girl. I need help from you; I need you to help me with your dad. Can you do that?”

 

“Sure, what do you need?”

 

“Information… your dad and I met when the two of us were doing bad stuff. The problem is, only he paid for it; I want to make amends”

 

Kathe looked at him seriously a couple of seconds and then smiled “My dad has quit the police two times. One time when he left The Woman pregnant, and the second time, after you left, when he found out about me being sick. Both times, he did it because he want it to, and after he fixed every trouble he got himself into.

 

No one can make my da do something he don’t want to. He is super strong. If he help you was because he think you are worth it”

 

Dom looked at her thoughtful “you are a smart kiddo”

 

“Of course, someone has to help my dad” That made Dom laughed. He looked at the clock and stood up. He better not risk being seen

 

“Hey… Dominic?” The girl said “I could… give you my number if you want to… so we can talk more?” She asked timidly.

 

“I’ll like that a lot” Dom smiled at her sincerely. While she was putting her number in his cell, he said “you said you were sick, what about?”

 

“Before? Or now?”

 

“Both”

 

“Leukemia then… pneumonia now”

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

_It has to be near to two o’clock in the morning, and Kathe should be sleeping right now_ , Brain repeated to himself over and over so he didn’t succumb to the temptation and called her.

It has been almost 30 hours since the GPS had rang, and almost 3 hours since everything has gone wrong. It has been almost 25 hours since he has talked to Kathe, with his phone going out of service since he entered that truck.

Besides, he knew everything was fine with her, she was in the hospital protected… he just… needed to hear her voice.

 

“You ok?” Dom asked softly.

 

“Yeah” Brian answered without taking the eyes out of the road. They had already talked to Mia and were driving to Dom’s safe house so she could take care of Dom. “How’s the shoulder?” He asked in return.

 

“Not too bad.”

 

Silence filled the car while they moved toward the house. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. What can you say to the ex-lover that you haven’t seen for 5 years while they run from an ambush. With 60 million dollars in drugs in the trunk.

They choose not to. When they arrived at the car impound, the only thing logical for Brian to talk about, was cars, so that’s what they did, and suddenly all the tension was off, and they were banter about cars as if the last 5 years has not happened at all.

Until they get to the house.

They looked at Letty’s thing that were in boxes and it was like a hard landing into reality.  Brian remembered what she said to her last time they saw each other; and Dom remembered all the things that he didn’t said.

Brian put a clean gauze in Dom’s shoulder while Dom asked for some take out. And beer. Lots and lots of beer.

With Mia there it was easier to bypass the awkwardness and they managed to have a relative relaxed dinner. After it, Brian sat at the table, looking at the pictures of Kathe. Mia sat next to him.

 

“You asked me why I let Dom go… I think it was because at that moment, I respected him more than I did myself” Brian looked at Mia but could saw only his daughter. “One thing I learn from Dom is that nothing really matter unless you have a code.”

 

“And what is your code Brian?” Mia asked.

 

“I’ll do everything in my power to protect my girl. And that includes isolating us from everything if I must” The intense look in Brian’s eyes held something she had only see in Dom when he was trying to protected her or Letty.

 

Unfortunately, Dom decided to look through Letty’s things at that moment, and discovered the phone.

It was not much of a fight. Much more a struggle of Brian for get away from Dom’s anger. Until Brian could free himself for a couple of seconds, enough to tell him “She did it for you, Dom she did it for you”

 

“Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. I don’t know how she knew we were running him… that I… She just want you to come home”

 

The look of devastation in Dom’s look broke Brian’s heart. He retreated and Brian couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I’m sorry Dom… I’m sorry… she went in my place. She offer to go so I could stay with Kathe” He looked at Mia and saw that she realized what he had just said about his code. “it should have been me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to get this done  
> Hope you like it :)  
> WARNING! possible triggers: talking about abusive enviroment.

Brian was looking at the sky while the sun started to rise, sitting on a chair in the back of Dom’s warehouse and trying to come with a plan to get him out of this mess.

 

In one hand, he could just dump the drug in the police station, took his baby girl and run. They have done it before. He had promised her that he will always be there for her, and this look like a hard and to die for job. He has the opportunity to walked away from this, let everything behind…

 

But, in the other hand, there was Dom and he couldn’t leave him alone in this. Because he was going to finish this, with or without help. Only difference was that together they could look after each other, keep each other safe.

 

Brian knew that, all that had happened between them aside, Dom always had his back. He cannot but replay in kind.

 

“Can’t sleep?” The Dom’s rough voice bring him back from his thoughts.

 

“Yeah” Brian reply while Dom sat next to him. “Got a plan O’Conner?”

 

“What I’m trying to do… I think…” Brian answer was cut short when his phone rang. He look at the number and pick up. “Baby what’s wrong?”

 

He got up and started pacing “Yeah I’m so sorry lovely I’m just…yes yes I promised… don’t cry Kathy-girl I’m okay, you know that I’m always going to take your calls when I can” Brian’s hand started massaging his neck and he look at the sky.

 

“I’m fine, I’m taking care of myself, are you? Why are you calling me this early? I was going to call you later today… you have school today and you will be cranky because you didn’t sleep well… I will not do that… because you have to learn to face the day a day even if you don’t what to… because that’s what O’Conners do, we do what we have to do…”

 

He stop pacing while he hear to his girl and Dom could see his profile. He was still as breathtaking as he was five years ago, maybe more with that look. That fatherly look. He would really do anything for that girl.

 

“Is that Nurse Frankie? Let me talk to her” He was again moving. _He is always moving_ , Dom mused. “Hi Frankie, can I asked you a question, Kathy doesn’t sleep to well… yeah, yeah exactly and I was wondering if you could excuse her from the tutoring today… I know, but she never miss a day and she is really tired” As he listened a little smile broke in his lips. Dom didn’t knew it but he was smiling as well. Brian really went over himself trying to help his daughter. “Thank you… ok, thanks”

 

He put his phone in his other hear and look at Dom, they share a smile before a loud voice can be heard from Brian’s phone. “THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY! YOU ARE THE BEST DADDY EVER!” Dom snort at the excitement in the little girl’s voice.

 

Brian laughed and then said “You have one day to relax baby, but you have to listen to me, this is important. No more of this, ok? If I don’t call one day, I will call the next day, I will always call you back, you hear me? ... Okay, now I need another promise from you. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to come for you, so if something happen, I need you to wait for Rome, he will come for you and bring you to me, don’t let anyone else take you. You know what to do if someone try to take you, remember? ... Good, and I promise to come back to you, no matter what”

 

The blond cut soon after that. And sat down. Dom could see that he was much more relaxed now.

 

“You’re good with her” Dom said softly

 

“Yeah, I try to do the best I can” Brian said with his left arm blocking his eyes “Don’t know if I’m doing it right or not, but I’m trying”

 

“The girl adores you”

 

“What do you know about it? You heard one conversation” Brian said emotionally drain. Dom curse himself for his slip.

 

“The way you two talked, seems…”He stop talking when he saw Brian smiled. “You already know, don’t you?”

 

“Kathy has no secret with me. As soon as you get out from her room she called me”

 

“You should tell her not to talk to strangers”

 

“You were no stranger to her, she recognize you from the moment you entered. She wanted to be sure”

 

“How did she knew about me?”

 

“Got no secret from her either” Brian took his arm away from his eyes to looked at Dom “I don’t know if I’m doing wrong or not, but I promise to myself that I’m never going to lie to her”

 

“It seems to be working, she is a very intelligent girl”

 

“Much more than I am, that’s for sure” Brian smiled a little at that. They remain in silence for some minutes and then Brian broke the silence “Why did you went to see her?”

 

“I… needed to understand” Dom said softly. He was done with the bullshit. He looked directly at Brian and asked. “It was because of her?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why you didn’t left with me that day?”

 

“…yes… and no” Brian put his hand in his head and took a couple of deep breaths. “I mean, yes I found out about Kathy’s disease the day after the race wars and I couldn’t leave her… but more than that… I felt like I didn’t deserve to be forgiven… I still don’t”

 

“You are really stupid sometimes Bri” Dom said, and Brian look up to face Dom, they both share a smiled.

 

“I know”

 

“I’m gonna need to hear more about your Kathy after this is all over, but for now… we have to decided what we are going to do with this mess”

 

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

 

When Brian entered the police station he walk directly to Stasiak’s office. He knew the guy hated his guts, but he was all talk and no follow through. He had nothing on him.

 

“Can’t believe the fucking guts that make you come here, O’Conner” Stasiak snapped at him. Brian didn’t looked at him, kept looking at Penning.

 

“Everybody sit down, what the hell O’Conner?” Penning said.

 

“We have the drug, all of it and...”

 

“Where is it?” Stasiak asked rudely.

 

“Secure. This is the opportunity to bring Braga down. I’m giving you an opportunity, let’s work together, shall we?”

 

“We are listening” Penning said.

 

“We call this Braga character, and set up an appointment. When we are sure he is the real deal, we let you have the guy and the drug”

 

“You keep saying we…” Stasiak said before Penning could replied.

 

“Yeah, this is the deal” Brain looked directly at the guy while he said “We risked our heads for this guy, and you let Toretto walk, clean”

 

Stasiak snorted and stand up. “You are not expecting us to believe you, do you? Less than we are actually gonna make a deal with you and that ex-con”

 

“What do you need?” Penning asked and Brian smirked while started talking to Penning and Sophie about the details.

 

Stasiak gritted his teeth and heard all the plans seething internally. This was not going to end here, the bastard had got away with too much, he will stop this bullshit. He will make O’Conner paid. Not only for his broken nose, but for the lying. He was a convict too, he was sure.

 

He waited until O’Conner was leaving the precinct, talking with a technical analyst or someone else, and caught his elbow with his hand from behind, the blond jerked to a stop, and before he could say something he started talking in his hear “So O’Conner finally showing your true colors? I hope you don’t do anything stupid, I heard that your little daughter’s files are ready to be sent to child services…

 

Brian looked back at him “Are you threating me?”

 

“Should I?” Stasiak said almost purring, he could see the fear in the blue eyes even though his face was blank. “I’m just… giving you an incentive” He started walking away but Brian grabbed his wrist stopping him.

 

“Do. Not. Touch. My. Daughter. Are we clear?” He said right in his face. Stasiak just smiled. Knowing he had the upper hand.

 

“I suggest you start being a better father then”

 

“Brian, here are the numbers you asked for” Sophie Tran said, and Stasiak just nod in her direction and take off.

 

Brian breathe a couple of long breaths. He started shivering almost imperceptible. “Don’t worry” Sophie said to him. Brian opened his eyes, noticing that he had closed them in the first time, and looked at her. “I taped every word. He is not talking Kathy away from you”

 

Brian smiled softly and thank her with a kiss in the top of her head. “Thank you”

 

“Anything for her, is she really getting better?”

 

“Yeah” He said with a rough voice “She is going to be out of the hospital in a couple of days. And we are getting the hell out of here”

 

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

 

Seeing the dead body of Fenix and Braga’s on the floor, Brian allowed himself to take a couple of deep breaths. He was tired and filthy, all he wanted to do was take a scalding shower and sleep for fifteen hours straight.

 

Most of all, he wanted almost with a physical pain, to have his little girl next to him now. He hadn’t talked to her in more than three days. He needed to see her.

 

Right now.

 

But he was going to have to wait to have any of those things. He need to make sure Dom was being taking care of, go to the hospital to check on his wound and then he could start thinking about going to see his daughter.

 

A hand land heavily on his shoulder. He looked up and he saw Dom above him

 

“You okay there?” he here him asked

 

“Yeah, you gotta get out of here man, they are coming”

 

“I’m not running anymore, I got a pretty lady to properly meet”

 

Brian smiled softly at that. Dom sat next to Brian against the car and looked at him.

 

“Ok, start talking. Talk me about your little one”

 

Brian smiled softly and talked until he could heard the medicals coming with the rest of the police force. “When I complete my first undercover operation successfully the whole district went to celebrate. I met this woman there. Beautiful. Dangerous. My boss’s daughter”

 

“You couldn’t pick any other girl now could you?” Dom tease and Brian smile at him

 

“Nah, you know me, I’m not good at impulse control. She was bad news everybody knew it. Didn’t stopped me for having this crazy night with her. I never knew anything else about her. About five months later I got a meeting with my boss. He told me everything, Janine was pregnant and it was mine, but they didn’t want me involved. I told them to fuck off, she was mine.”

 

Brian took a couple of breaths to control himself. The heat was starting to affect him. “They told me all about how I’ll be an incompetent father, an absence one – I was starting my next undercover operation in a month – I said that I wanna see the baby… the argument went on for a long time, hours and weeks and finally my boss said that I could see them but not having them. It was a leave it or take it and I took it.”

 

He locks eyes with Dom and said softly “I didn’t want to accept, but as I keep thinking about it, the more I realized how unfitting I really was to raise a child. So I see her, my Kathy girl, the day that she was born, and the day before I started the undercover operation to catch you, on her first birthday… I notice that she was a little underweight for someone her age but… I really didn’t knew anything about babies… when the nurse called me to tell me that my baby was brought to the emergency room for the fifth time that month… it was a couple of weeks before the race war and I thought I could take some time right after the race wars to see her and check that everything was alright” Brian went silent for a few moments and then Dom started talking.

 

“Did they detected the leukemia then?” his rough voice seemed to startle Brian for a second. He shake his head. “No, they detected that she lived in a “bad environment” that’s how they put it… they found out that my Kathy girl was being mistreated… Janine… she never stopped drinking nor smoking during the pregnancy and never really took care of Kathy… she was severely malnourish and she had been neglected and…”

 

Brian chocked on his own words and couldn’t keep talking. He wanted his Kathy-girl with him, right now. The two men passed a couple of minutes in silence as Dom absorbed the news. As he was going to resume the talk, they heard the steps of someone getting close.

 

“Well well well, look what the heat brought” Stasiak said with a sardonic smirk.

 

Dom stood up and put himself in front of Brian.

 

“Where is the medical attention for Brian?” He asked with a rougher voice than usual.

 

“It’s coming” Stasiak said quickly “Now, are you coming with us Toretto?”

 

“We had a deal Stasiak” Brian said while trying to incorporate. Dom put a hand in his shoulder to keep him down.

 

“Is that how is going to go, huh O’Conner?” Stasiak said with a mocking voice “I knew you were nothing but scum. And scum like you shouldn’t being able to raise little girls, don’t you think?”

 

“Do not threatened my friends Stasiak” Dom said getting closer to the policeman until they were a couple of inches apart “you do not want to cross me”

 

“Are you going to resist Toretto? We all know that you are not getting out of this one” Stasiak said looking at Dom, and then he looked at Brian as he said “You better start praying that I put on a good word to child service so you can see the girl again”

 

Dom and Brian froze for a couple of seconds. And Stasiak took the couple of seconds to wave the paramedics and get a little distance from Dom “What?” Brian said standing up, even if he was mostly supported by the car behind him.

 

“The girl was taken from the hospital two days ago. She is in a foster home. Good luck trying to see her now O’Conner”

 

Dom had to restrain Brian from attacking the man in front of them. Stasiak only smiled and added:

 

“If you turn yourself in Toretto, I’ll tell them how much of a good citizen and policeman O’Conner is” He looked at the bold man and said “It’s your decision” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This chapter was a pain to write… I hope you all like it, because lord it was so hard to finish xD

 

 

Brian looked at the IV in his arm with detached interest. He couldn’t bring himself to muster enough energy to care anymore. Everything was very fuzzy and his thoughts were all tangled up together and were gone before he could concentrated enough. What he knew, because he repeated enough times for it to sink in was that his beautiful baby was gone. Nurse Frankie had come to see him last night and told him in between tears that Kathe was missing.

 

His baby girl missing.

 

There was nothing else that matter anymore. He couldn’t remember why he has left her in the first place.

 

What was he thinking? What did he want to accomplish? He should have never accept the FBI job… Why was he here again, making the same mistakes over and over…

 

“Brian?” a voice made him looked up to see Mia in the threshold, he smiled at her softly and she came at him and hug him. “When Dom said that you were in the hospital I thought… Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah… just a cracked ribs” Brian had to stop himself and gather his thoughts to continue “they want me in observation overnight, apparently I had a concussion or something” he said with difficulty, then he added “I wasn’t really ok with that, so they sedated me.”

 

“That sounds like something you would do” Mia smiled lightly and took one of his hands, the one with the IV, in between the two of her. “Dom’s trial has been postpone          until… they know what happened to Kathe”

 

“What does that mean? Did they accept that she was missing?” Brian’s body tried to produce an adrenaline rush but his mind was too foggy to know what to do with it and he ended up even dizzier. He felt himself starting to hyperventilated and Mia squished his hand trying to give him something to ground him.

 

“Relax Brian, you will make yourself sick like this and you need to be in top form to help your daughter” Mia said next to his ear.

 

“I should be… pushing for… answers and looking for her” Brian said with a tight voice “Were is my baby?” He asked at no one in particular.

 

“I don’t know Brian, but… I talked to some friends of Dom… some very old friends of him, I have a plan B”

 

Brian tried to focus on Mia, his tired brain tried to tell him something through the haze in his mind. It was like someone screaming at him through heavy raining in the middle of a storm in the sea.

 

“Friends?”

 

“Yeah, you will see. Try to rest, your baby needs you” Mia kissed him lightly in the cheek and squished his hand in good bye. He tightened the hold in her hands and tries to focus. He needed to say something very important to her, something about friends, and his Kathy-cat.

 

“Wait… friends, Kathe, Roman…”

 

“What?”

 

“I know where she is”

 

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

 

Dom counted to fifty and took ten seconds to relaxed before starting again with the sequence of exercise. With nothing more to do that thinking about how everything could go wrong, he preferred to exhausted himself, and sleep.

 

He couldn’t even read the books that Mia brought for him for more than ten minutes before overthinking about everything again.

 

Mia had come yesterday and said that Brian’s girl was still missing, that Brian had quit the FBI and the police force when Penning had gone to see Brian at the hospital. Mia confided him that Brian had quit in that same moment. Didn’t heard any excuse and gave the man the resigning letter, gun and badge and ask him to leave.

 

When Mia asked him what he was going to do, he didn’t answer him.

 

She hadn’t heard of him since. That was two weeks ago. His trial was scheduled in a week’s time, even though there is no signal of the girl or Brian.

 

Dom only hoped that Brian had found his daughter and had got the hell out of this country, of their life.

 

He knew pretty well that Brian only got back to the police force and the FBI for him, and he put his daughter in harm’s way because of him.

 

He deserves jail for that alone.

 

“Toretto, you have visitors” Dom looked at the clock in the wall and smiled. It was time for Mia’s visit.

 

That was one of the perks of being in trial, he was not in jail, at least no yet. The place where he was staying was clean and small, only a dozen of other inmates. Even if he was not free, he at least had some decent food and Mia’s visit every other day.

 

He could take that over Lompoc, every single day of his life.

 

He follow the police office to the diner, where the visits were waiting for the inmates. When Dom sat next to his sister, she hugged him tightly and then smiled at him as she hadn’t done in a long time.

 

“Dom, I have very good news”

 

“What happened? Is Brian? Did he found…?” Mia shook her head and smile.

 

“Brian is going to testified in your favor. I’ve just heard from him. He left a letter at the house. He didn’t said a thing about the girl but I think that she must be fine if he is coming back”

 

“Let’s hope” Dom said quietly. _Brian should have been gone. His daughter is at risk every day that she was still here. Brian shouldn’t have to worry so much about him…_

 

“Everything is going to be ok, you’ll see” Mia said with a soft smile while she took his hand in between hers. Dom smiled weakly back at her. He really hoped she was right, but dread had made his stomach heavy.

 

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

 

“..And even though Toretto was important in the capture of Bragga’s organization, that did not made up for a life of crimes” The judge was saying and Brian already knew that they had lost, that all his, Mia and –admittedly- Penning’s help had been for nothing. He took Mia’s hand in his as the judge continue with his sentence “It’s for this, that I sentence Dominic Toretto with twenty years of restricted freedom to be served in the Federal Correctional Institution, Lompoc.”

 

Brian, even though he saw it coming, felt the hope crushed inside him and got up and leave the room. His phone in his hear the second he was out of the door.

 

“It went bad then, bruh?”

 

“Yeah” Brian answered “Let’s move to Mia’s plan and take Kathe here.”

 

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

 

Looking through the rearview mirror at the dump truck, Dom said “I’m guessing this was your idea?”

 

He was sitting next to Brian in his Charger with Kathe in the back of the car. She has an oxygen tank and mask nearby but wasn’t using it now.

 

In the car next to him it was Mia with Roman, a friend of Brian. Whom had actually kidnap the girl and hide her.

 

It was a plan that the two of them had, but Brian all concussed as he was, had a lot of trouble remembering it.

 

In the two weeks that he went missing he had bought a house in Mexico and talked with someone in Puerto Rico.  They have a lot of options about their future now.

 

Apparently Dom himself has a lot of options now.

 

Brian smiled and shook his head “Mia’s actually. But it has a lot of changings. For one, the lady in the back wasn’t supposed to tag along” He said with a frown at the girl. She frown back at him and reply.

 

“You once said that we have to fight for make the right thing. And being in family is the right thing.

 

“Yeah well, Rome and I had to do a lot of fast thinking once we noticed her hide in the back of this car” Brian said with a serious face.

 

Dom lifted an eyebrow and give the girl a proud smile.

 

“So you were outsmart for a ten years old” he said deadpan about it.

 

“Shut up or I’ll leave you at the side of the road” Brian said without any heat. Kathe giggle in the back. “No sound from the back, I’m not very happy with you either Katherine”.

 

“You didn’t have to do this for me”

 

“Everybody knew you wouldn’t let them put you into Lompoc, Dom. There wasn’t other option”

 

“So… what’s the plan?”

 

“Let’s get out of the country and we will talk about it.”

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long delay!
> 
> It was such a difficult chapter to put together, it was hard to continue the events of the movies. But now that that is done it’ll be easier. In the next chapter we are going AU and there will be more freedom for me to write :D
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long delay!
> 
> It was such a difficult chapter to put together, it was hard to continue the events of the movies. But now that that it’s done I feel so relief. I push myself to finish this chapter and I plan on finishing the story.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!

 

 

**Warning: There are some scenes of sex (nothing implicit)**

**I must said, as well, that I took some phrases from Fast 5 and put them here literally, so please don't sue me.**

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

Life was a really strange thing, Dom mused while parking in an empty slot. The marine breeze hit him full force when he roll down the passenger windows and let his head rest while he waited. A couple of months ago things got completely out of hand, and he didn't even know how all this come to happened in the first place.

 

He rubbed his face against his face a couple of time while he sighed, when Brian and Mia saved him from the hell Lompoc was going to be he never thought life was going to get this complicated. While the adrenaline-infused-breaking out of prison stunt keep running high in all of them, things went relatively fie. Everyone was together, keeping their heads down as they went from a country to another.

 

Eventually, though, things started to go to hell. Living in the run was not a glamorous life and it was especially hard for Brian's kid. Everyone has a tipping point, and for this child... it seems to be Mia.

 

When he first met the girl, he thought that the little girl was too polite, charmingly so. He thought that it was parts from his father's attributes: the cocky and devastating Brian's smile and the much practiced big eyes. But some of that was her own personality, the easy going and fun girl that always seems to be game for another adventure. Always a smile for everyone.

 

Or you know, almost everyone. From day one Kathe never could stand being alone with Mia, and she refused to tell anyone why. 

 

It was kind of comical, in a tragic cosmic retribution way. The girl seems to be happy to let Brian run after dangerous and suicidal mission, but if they were in some motel room she has to bunked with her dad, and sit next to him at every meal, as if that was the breaking point for her.

 

At the beginning Dom thought it was just a jealously thing. Some kind of, don't get near me or my dad thing, but she was fine when Dom travel alone with her while Brian drove with Mia. Even when Brian said that he and Dom were going to go for a walk together, she was perfectly ok being alone in the motel room, but she would freak out if Brain suggest that she could go to Mia's room.

 

Dom didn't look too much into it. He rule it out as a woman thing, as a she was the only woman in Brian's life, and when Mia talked to him about it - she was really upset about it, she hoped to really bonded with the girl and couldn't understand why she was pulling away from her - Brian would said nothing, not even try to lie, and tell Mia that she needed to give Kathe more time.

 

"Did I do something wrong, Dom? Why did she hate so much?"

 

"She didn't hate you, don't be silly. She doesn't know you, that's all"

 

"Well, she has known you for as long as she has me and she is perfectly fine with you!" She said almost screaming. They were in Mia's room, after a long tiring 12 hours driving and a quick meal at a diner, Dom only want a shower as hot as the shitty pressure of the motel could afford and a couple of hours of shut eyes. But now, looking at Mia's distraught face he sighed, took a corona from the single table in the room and sat at the bed.

 

"Calm down Bella, she is..." Dom got interrupted by a short knock on the door. Mia opened for Brian a couple of seconds later.

 

"Is everything alright, Mia? You looked worried at the diner" Brian's bright eyes looked out for him and they seemed to brightened when he saw him. Dom smirked a little. They have been sleeping together for as long as this trip as being going and it was kind of hilarious to his how Brian will put Kathe to sleep and then run to his room. The desperate and almost angry sex that follow was almost anticlimactic in its perfection. A perfect solution for them. Nothing between them was resolved, they hadn't talked about anything, but it helped to calmed down the anticipation and sexual tension of a whole day of being within reach distance but not touching each other.

 

What wasn't as fun, was waking up to an empty bed. That got boring really quickly, it only remind Dom that they weren't really together... fuck it if he knew what the hell they were.

 

"It's just...Kathe" Mia ended up admitting. She sat down next to Dom and Brian crouched down in front of them and put both hands in Mia's knees. It was a soothing motion, and Dom realized how much Brian really had changed since having little Kathe with him. He used to be much less sensitive toward others.

 

"Yeah I know, she is making it so hard for you and I'm sorry, she is usually not like this but you... she just have to learn to share is all" Brian said but Dom knew there was something else going on in that little head of his.

 

"She seems fine with you and Dom" Mia said almost petulant about it. Brian laughed a rough laugh at that.

 

"Little difficult to be harsh on a guy almost three times your side" Brian said reasonable, and Dom laugh accepting the not whole story for the moment. He was going to squeeze the information out of Brian and will do so happily. Brian seems to catch his thoughts as he smile as well and nod.

 

"Get out of here you two" Mia said laughing "Your little monster is gone for two seconds and you can't keep it inside your pants anymore"

 

 

 

A lot longer that night, when Dom was sure Brian was pliant and trusting in his arms - as he should always be - he asked him:

 

"So what's really going on with this kid of yours and Mia" Brian sighed and incorporated enough to lean back in the wall where the headboard should have been. Dom gather his strengths to bump his shoulder with his own.

 

"Mia is a really scary female model for my Kathy-girl, until she met you sister, she really want to be like her you know? The thing is... she looks really scary for her" Brian murmured the last part.

 

"Mia scary?" Dom snorted.

 

"She looks a lot like her mom"

 

Silence descend between them. Kathy's mom was a taboo between the two of them.

 

The only woman able to take Brian away from Dom's arm.

 

And the two of them knew it. Dom don't know much about what happened between Janine (Kathe's mother) and Brian in the five years they didn't saw each other, but he has the dreadful suspicion that if the woman ever call Brian, he will go to her and left him.

 

This kind of thoughts plagued him all the time. It complicated him more how little he knows about all this. He have heard that Brian let Janine see Kathe only if Brian was present at all times, he also knows that every time that she so wishes she can see his daughter, to Dom that only means that every time that she calls, Brian runs to her.

 

"I know that we don't talked about that part of my life, and I don't know if I'll be able to tell you everything that happened in that time... but, I will tell you that everything that I did it was looking out for her and I would do it again. All of it" Brian looked at him with a solemn expression and added "Even letting you go that day"

 

"Are you really trying to explain yourself to me about that day? Are you saying that you daughter is more important to you than me?" Dom looked at him before throwing himself on top of Brian, fully crashing on top of the other man. His cock collided on top of Brian's and immediately it shows his appreciation, "You are really stupid if you think that I will hold that against you, that I could possibly hold HER against you"

 

Brian kissed him hard, and for a couple of minutes he lost himself in Brian's lips, his hands. He let himself be intoxicated with Brian's smell. He didn't realized he had his own hands gripping Brian's ass until he heard him chuckled against his neck in between whines of pleasure. "You really have a fixation with my rear Toretto"

 

"It's because it's one of the most beautiful piece of engine I've seen in a long time O'Conner, you know how greedy I'm with good machinery"

 

"That is all I am to you now? Good to know I'm valuable like that"

 

"I'll show you-" Dom was rudely interrupted by Brian's phone. He groaned, playtime was over it seems. Brian looked at him sheepishly while he took his phone form the table.

 

"Baby girl wha-" Brian's looked paled after a couple of seconds of hearing his daughter "I will be right there Kit-Kathe"

 

He stand up and started dress himself. Dom looked at him from the bed without saying anything. "Nightmares?" he finally asked after he saw Brian retuned from the bathroom.

 

"Nop, he just woke up and didn't see me, she said I could take my time, but..." he sat next to him on the bed.

 

"Are you embarrassed that your daughter knows that you and I are… doing it?"

 

"Wouldn't embarrassed you?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed Dom slow and nice. Dom kind of resent how Brian could make him forget his irritation hat quickly.

 

"Get out before I regret myself"

 

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

 

This continue this way until they split a little before getting to Rio de Janeiro, where Dom needed to retreated some actives that he had hide in Sao Paulo. So he sent Brian with Mia and the kid to Vince's and he went to collect.

 

When they reunited in Vince's he discover that he had a job for them and that Kathe had a crush in Vince's girl, making the Mia situation even more complicated.

 

"Can I help sending Nico to bed?" Kathe asked Rosa and she smiled and nodded. The two of them looked at Mia as she run for the bathroom and started to heave.

 

"You ok?" Kathe asked as they saw her from the bathroom door as she cleaned her mouth. She nodded.

 

"How far along are you?" Rosa asked, and Kathe looked up to see Rosa in confusion.

 

"How did you knew?" Mia asked.

 

"I can tell, you are glowing, have you tell the others?"

 

"I don't know how"

 

"Tell what?" Rosa looked at her and smiled as she stroke her hair.

 

"She is with child" Kathe make the biggest eyes Mia had ever see "You are pregnant?"

 

"Yeah, could you not tell your father or Dom about it yet? I would like to tell them myself" Kathe nodded but then frowned.

 

"Are you going to do the job anyway?"

 

"It is only some driving, it's going to be okay." Kathe nodded but didn't stop frowning.

 

 

 

 

Mia decided against picking Kathe up after Dom told her to run, so she went to the safe house to wait. She waited for hours only for Brian and Dom showing hours later without Vince and with a lot of steam.

 

"Where is he, Dom?" Brian said with heat and fear and so much anger in his voice "Is he in the house where I left my baby girl? Is she in danger here as well?"

 

"Calmed down, Brian. He must have a good explanation"

 

"He better be"

 

Sadly though, Mia thought, He did not have a good explanation. Brian and Dom's relationship was already precarious ad she couldn't imagine what will happen after this.

 

It was way after midnight when they were still trying to found out what was so special about the cars, when Vince showed up, and Brian went all hot on him.

 

"Where the hell were you?"

 

"Watch that tone" Vince reply without even looking at Brian.

 

"Brian please" Mia hold him as Dom repeat the question.

 

"The guys on the favela were all over, looking out for you. I have to wait until I made sure I couldn't lead them straight here"

 

"That's shit man, this was your job!" Brian said and went for Vince as Mia and Dom try to pull them apart.

 

"That's enough O'Conner, if he said that he didn't do it, he didn't do it, go walk it out" Dom yelled at Brian and he just stared at him for long seconds before put on a inexpressive face and silently get out of the shop. Mia looked at her brother and catch the desperate look he sent at the blond before he settle on Vince and hear him out.

 

Mia decided to have some shut eye while they wait for Brian to get back and for the right moment to disappear. And that's when she heard them

 

"Mia was on that train, MY SISTER!" That was Dom

 

"I didn't know that they wanted the chip, I thought it was the cars, just let me get the chips" with that Mia stood up and made his way to the main room, where the voice was coming from "What is going on here?"

 

"Nothing... get out" Dom said with severity.

 

"What?"

 

"I said get out!" Dom said in Vince's face.

 

"You never listen to me! And look where we are now Dom, look where our family is, I can't go home, your sister is trapped in this life, and why? Because you had to go after the damn buster" Dom looked at him lifting a hand in warning, but Vince was beyond stopping. "You give up everything for a man that always had a women on the side, and a child! A whole life without you! He never needed you like we did, but you left us for him anyway" Dom looked away from him and Vince left.

 

Mia went to Dom and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dom sighed and slowly sat on a couch. He put both hands in his head. He was the picture of defeat.

 

"Is he right?" Dom asked Mia. She sat next to him and looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate "about me? Is this all my fault?"

 

"Don't do that to yourself man" Brian's voice from the door, both Torettos looked at him in surprised. Mia thought that Brian was long gone from now. "Vince was mad, we all say things that don't felt when we are angry" It was as much of an apology as Dom was ever going to get from Brian and he seems to have known that because he just look at him and nodded.

 

"What's the plan then?"

 

"How is Kathe?" Mia asked at the same time that Brian asked about the plan. Brian looked at her and smiled a little,

 

"She is fine, I talked to her, she is almost to used to run when I said so"

 

"Did you take her out of Vince's?" Dom asked. Brian nodded and only said "the plan?"

 

 

 

 

Running from people with guns was getting old too fast for Brian's liking.

 

"Kathe will hate me for missing out this, I can almost hear his whining" that and some variation from the same thing was on Brian's mind while he run above half a favela's roof. It was almost funny how his mind work when stressed out, he usually thought of food when racing or about Dom, but when in deep shit, he usually thought about Kathe, and wherever he would make it to her again.

 

Almost thirty minutes of running and some heavy gymnastics they make it to a sewer entry.

 

"We may have a big trouble behind us" Dom said with a little smile

 

"Who were they? They didn't looked Brazilian" Mia said

 

"Whoever they were, they will be looking for three of us now, we need to split up. You and Mia head south, I lead them away"

 

"No" Mia protested.

 

"Dom is right, we got lucky but what happen next time? We have no choice but to split up"

 

"We should be together as a family" Mia insisted.

 

"We will be family anywhere, but we can be together and survived. Family will live on, don't worry, we will meet again" Dom said to her, his body closed up.

 

"I'm pregnant" She said looking deep into Brian's eyes, begging for him to understand her. She looked at Dom and said "Family may stay alive but I already lost it once, not gonna do that again"

 

"You kidding us? Who is the father?" Brian said before hugging her tight.

 

"I... some scumbag I used to date... he, doesn't want it, but he is mine and I'm keeping it... I could use some help from someone who had actually done it" She smiled shyly at him when they broke apart and Brian hugged him again.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

 

"Dom?" She said looking at him and he looked back at her "promise me we stick together. I'm going to need my brother with me now"

 

"I promise" He said before going to the both of them and joined in the hug. "The family just got bigger" he said in between the two of them. The two most important person in the whole world for him. Brian chuckled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

 

They haven't had any kind of loving gesture in the open in a long time. It felt really good.

 

TSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTFTSOTF

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand, the action of the chapter occurs during the fourth movie and Dom remembers the end of the first movie
> 
> Pleaaase let me know what you think!
> 
> REAALLY ANXIOUS AUTHOR!
> 
> all the love for you! thanks for reading


End file.
